In the process of tumor invasion the connective tissue of the host is degraded and increased collagenolytic activity has been found to be associated with certain neoplasms. We are studying the cellular and biochemical regulatory mechanisms for control of collagenolytic activity in terms of tumor cell-host cell interaction and the mechanism for conversion of inactive collagenase.